This invention relates to a cassette housing for use in a digital audio taperecorder (DAT), and particularly a cassette housing with a vertical door for use in a DAT to expose reel hubs by operating a slider formed in a cassette when the cassette is inserted into a deck.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 2, in the cassette used in the DAT, unlike audio cassettes or video cassettes, both the reel hubs which have a function for winding the tape are not normally exposed to the outside and are shut by a slider formed in the rear side of the cassette. When the cassette is inserted into the door of the cassette housing and is loaded in the deck, the slider of the cassette is opened to expose the reel hubs of the cassette.
However, since the conventional cassette housing for use in the DAT has no function for kinematically opening the slider of the cassette, a user must carefully insert the cassette into the cassette housing formed intergrally with the door. Otherwise, the slider of the cassette won't be opened and the door won't be shut, either. Accordingly, there are some problems that, conventionally, make the handling of a cassette difficult for old persons, children, or drivers during their driving, to use the cassette housing.